


Finding Our Voices

by LiaLox



Series: Finding Our Voices [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gotta love that MT!Prompto, Guys I'm actually happy with this one, Imperial!Prompto, It gets dark, MT!Prompto, Magitek!Prompto, Romantic Fluff, That's right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaLox/pseuds/LiaLox
Summary: AU where Prompto was born as a normal kid in Niflheim, but everything else stays the same. As the head imperial researcher’s son, he encounters a young Lunafreya being abused by her guards as a child. He makes a promise, so that she won’t have to be sad again.“If you’re the Princess, then I’ll be your soldier!”The Oracle’s journey with Prompto by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In reality, I’m just super salty about the way FF didn’t give a shit about Prompto’s background so I’m dishing out all these MT!Prompto. I’m in denial.

* * *

  **Prompto, Age 8**

**Lunafreya, Age 12**

* * *

 

It was easy to spot her. She was the lone speckle of white in the sea of violet Sylleblossoms. The touch of purity in this war-torn world that they called the Oracle; Lady Lunafreya. By all means, she should have held her head high, like a messenger of the gods and one with heaven-sent powers should, but she bent down into a ball, hugging her kness and stifling sobs. A pair of puppies that contrasted each other like night and day curled up at her side. In the confines of her sadness, she hardly noticed the light pair of footsteps approach.

“Why are you crying?” A somewhat chubby boy, dressed like any of the children whose parents were of high military standing asked her. Blue eyes looked up at her curiously; he was complete with a white coat, black pants and shoes, and bundled with a red scarf. Lunafreya wondered which imperial dignitary this child belonged to. “Is it because the soldiers hurt you?”

“It’s true the guards have treated me roughly,” Lunafreya replied, mustering the strength to keep her voice steady as she petted her dogs. Tears fell from aquamarine eyes with every grace of a princess. Perhaps if this boy were even a little older, he would’ve understood the reason for her suffering before he asked. Maybe the innocence of children were immune to war. “But my tears aren’t for myself. They’re for my brother.”

This boy didn’t seem to like her tears. He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and offered it to her. Lunafreya wished all the people of Niflheim was as kind as he was.

“Is your bother hurt?” The dog with light fur looked up to the boy curiously, who had begun to pet her too.

“In his heart, yes,” Lunafreya agreed. “He’s shut himself away. I fear... that darkness may take hold." 

“Mmmm, yeahhh, I think I get it, maybe,” The child sighed, blowing at his blonde tufts of hair. She spoke in a way that was different from what he was used to. “My dad’s pretty stingy. His work is really important to him and he shuts himself out all the time. But he’s still my family and I want to make him happy. So I think I know how you feel. It might be frustrating, but family is still family! Tell your brother how you feel, okay? Better to get it out than keep it in!”

“I’ll take note of your advice,” Lunafreya wiped her tears, grateful for the handkerchief. “Thank you.” 

“Hm,” The boy hummed disapprovingly, remembering another part of what made this nice lady sad. “I thought soldiers were supposed to protect people. Oh, I know! If you’re the Princess, then I’ll be your soldier! You won't be sad if it's me protecting you.” 

“That’s… awfully kind of you.” Lunafreya tried to smile. She wasn’t sure about how she felt about a child wanting to be a soldier for her sake. An _Imperial_ soldier, at that. 

Prompto seemed to pick up on her mood. “You said these soldiers were mean to you, right? I’ll just have to be a super nice one. So you don’t cry again.”

“Thank you for your concern,” She smiled from her heart this time, knowing that it was this boy’s way of worrying about her. An aged man from a distance began calling out, and the boy got up to leave. “…I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“It’s Prompto. Prompto Bisithia.” He flashed a grin before trotting off and waving goodbye. “It was nice meeting you, Lady Lunafreya!”

 

* * *

**Prompto, Age 14**

**Lunafreya, Age 18**

* * *

 

“Lady Lunafreyaaaa!”

Lunafreya turned to see a familiar blonde boy appear seemingly out of thin air and crash into the balcony. He quickly tried to brush the dust off of his clothes and make himself presentable, but his hair was already beyond salvation. Curiously enough, Gentiana, whom she had just been speaking to, vanished completely. Pryna and Umbra welcomed him openly, pawing at his legs until the boy knelt down to pet them.

“Easy there,” The teen laughed as the dogs pounced up to lick his face. “Haha, that tickles!”

“You are… Prompto?” The Oracle asked quizzically.

“Ohmigosh! The Oracle remembered me!” Prompto suddenly stood up with a boyish grin and a sloppy salute. He was wearing one of the Empire’s training uniforms. “Nice to see you again after all these years, Lady Lunafreya. …And whoa, you look great! I-I mean, you grew up to be so pretty! Seriously, the press doesn’t do you justice.” 

He mumbled something along the lines of _I could do better_.

“It’s good to see you as well, Prompto. It would difficult to forget someone who had shown such kindness when I was young,” Lunafreya dipped her head every so slightly in gratitude. Not to mention, his name was stitched upon the handkerchief he offered that day. It served as a reminder for her that the people of Niflheim also knew kindness, and kept it hidden in a corner of her drawer. She wondered if this boy knew he had given her one of her treasures. “I thank you for the compliment, but I could say the same. You’ve grown to be a rather charming young man.”

Prompto’s ears turned bright red at the compliment. It was true that he gained muscle over the years. “T-thank you! Credit to all that military training taking my pudginess away!” 

“Are you here on business?” Lunafreya asked, now that the conversation had somewhat shifted to the military. She eyed his uniform once more. Even her own guards wouldn't to speak to her for fear of punishment.

“Nope. My dad—Verstael, is visiting Tenebrae so I had the chance to sneak out and see how you’re doing. I even brought you cookies from Gralea!” Prompto held up a tin box. “Did you ever make up with your bro?”

Lunafreya only gave him a sad smile. 

“…Oh,” Prompto got the message. He quickly tried to change the topic. “So uh, how’s being the Oracle? Very magical?”

“Quite magical,” Lunafreya nodded. “In all honesty, it… isn’t easy. But the people’s suffering runs deeper than my own. I must do what I can to ease their pain.”

“Sheesh, you ever do anything for yourself?” Prompto folded his arms. He knelt down once more to give attention to the dogs who were still very excited about his presence. “Something fun, maybe?”

“I care for the Sylleblossoms,” Lunafreya replied. Her tone was always formal. “They remind me of my duty… and a good friend I made long ago.”

“How about something that doesn’t remind you of your duty, period?” Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Wait, don’t tell me the empire’s still giving you a hard time!?”

“I am unable to leave my room unless the schedule the empire has created permits me to do so,” Lunafreya gave him facts rather than an opinionated response. This was the proper way for someone whose words could change a nation to address any sort of question. “Even then a squadron of soldiers would keep me company.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Prompto suddenly blurted out an apology, one that he didn’t have to give. He stopped petting Pryna and Umbra, and the latter nudged him with his nose. “Niflheim has taken so many things from you. I’m still just a cadet, and I’m powerless to do anything. I’m kind of useless—“ 

“You are not,” Lunafreya interjected. “Don’t say such things about yourself. Unclean words will stain your heart.” 

“R-right,” Prompto half-smiled. He wouldn’t want to make her a liar. “One day I’ll have the power to change things. I’ll at least be able to become one of your guards. Then, I can you sneak out! And then we’ll see the chocobos!!”

“…Chocobos?” The sudden mention of a Lucian animal caught Lunafreya off guard. 

“Giant fluffy birds you get to ride! You don’t see them in the city!” He showed off his phone’s wallpaper of a yellow bird with a saddle on it. “It’ll be fun!”

“It certainly sounds like it,” Lunafreya replied politely.

“One day, I’ll show you the meaning of having fun!” Prompto rambled on. “I’ll go on those Oracle trips with you, and we’ll stop by the Chocobo Post in Lucis and I’ll race you on it! You might be better than me at… literally everything else… but I will NOT lose when it comes to chocobos.”

“Hehe, alright,” Lunafreya couldn’t help but giggle. “Chocobos one day, it is. I look forward to it.” 

“It’s a promise!” Prompto laughed.

 

\--

 

The Oracle pulled out her phone after she had completed her schedule for the day. Prompto had left his contact information earlier and thought it was only appropriate to send him her thanks. 

> Dearest Prompto,
> 
> The cookies were delicious. Thank you very much for the pleasure of your company earlier today. I wish you luck in your training. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Lunafreya

A reply came almost instantantly:    

> So glad u liked them!! :D
> 
> I’ll bring more next tiem ;DDD
> 
> Hey, remember how u said u cant leave ur room????
> 
> I rly like photography so ill send u pics!
> 
> Tell me what you want 2 see 
> 
> Itll be like freedom but like. On ur phone o_O

Lunafreya had to read that twice to comprehend what he meant.  

> I thank you for your consideration. However, I would not want to impose.
> 
> Lunafreya

An instant reply once again: 

> Trust me this is no biggie! ^_^
> 
> Here’s a pic of the most amazing field of flowers ive ever seen
> 
> I’ll take u there one day I swear
> 
> I know u like flowers

Lunafreya smiled, as a picture of a field that miraculously had flowers native to Niflheim, Tenebrae and Accordo loaded onto her screen. A real smile, and not just a pretense for the media or for anyone else’s sake.

Slender fingers begun working on a reply.

The texts kept going back and forth.

 

* * *

  **Prompto, Age 18**

 **Lunafreya, Age 22**  

* * *

 

It was exactly as Prompto had promised. As soon as he graduated from military school, he had been assigned as one of Lunafreya’s personal guards. No doubt his father’s connections played a part in this, but having a friend to accompany her on missions to heal the people or pass away long, lonely hours trapped in her room was more than she could ask for. Lunafreya couldn’t be happier to finally have those secret conversations through her phone in person. It had been years since she had someone to laugh along with, and Prompto was unrivaled at getting people to smile. She only realized now that text messages and letters through Umbra’s book weren’t enough. Not even her conversations with gods could hold a place in her heart the way the late night texting conversations with her friend did. In those evenings, Lunafreya felt like a normal young girl giddily tapping away at her screen.

These days, her prayers to the gods included her gratitude in having such joy.

It had been a couple of months since Prompto was officially a part of her entourage, but the excitement of finally having his company after all these years had yet to die down. Today, Prompto decided to give her a surprise, but it meant sneaking away from the rest of the imperial soldiers.

“Are you certain about this?” Lunafreya asked, trudging through dirt and shrubbery. It wasn't too late to head back to the village. She felt exhilarated and frightened all at once. This was her first time directly going against Niflheim’s wishes.

“Of course I am! Think of it like a side-quest from saving the world,” Prompto saw her hesitation. He unbuttoned the white collar of his uniform to relieve himself of the heat. “C’mon! It’ll be fun. We’ve been to tons of these Oracle events and we haven’t snuck away once. We've known each other for _years_. I can’t just keep on _not_ doing anything with you. Pretty please?”

“If you insist,” Lunafreya finally relented. They made their way down through a forested slope.

“I _do_ insist,” Prompto offered his hand at a particularly rough set of terrain. Running through the fields in high heels and a short dress probably wasn’t the easiest thing. Should've packed extra shoes. “You need a lit~tle more rebel in you. And no, sneaky puppy-letters do _not_ count as acts of rebellion. If you get used to the Empire pushing you around and dictating everything you do, you’re gonna spend your whole life getting shut down. Having fun for once is for your own good.”

He nodded to himself triumphantly.

“And taking good care of you is part of my job description. Just trying to take my job seriously,” Prompto looked back at her, face full of theatrics. “We’re just about to arrive at the promised land. This. _Will_ be AWESOME! Have you braced yourself, my fair lady?”

“For the worst,” Lunafreya’s laughter rang in her voice.

“Heeeeyy!” Prompto tried to sound offended but he couldn’t hide his mirth. “You made a funny! As for your reward for finally lightening up a bit… tah-da!”

Prompto pushed a set of branches out of the way and Lunafreya had to squint as the mid-afternoon sun poured from the foliage. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she was greeted with a secret world that exploded with petals and a maddening, yet welcome rush of wind. Flowers, from carnations, to daffodils, to daises stretched as far as the eye could see. Nothing but the song of birds and mischief of rabbits dared to interrupt the harmony of green weaving their way through every colour of the spectrum. She blinked, as if her senses failed her. This was the sort of scene that only appeared in dreams.

“This is from the first picture you’ve ever sent me,” Lunafreya gasped, breathing in the familiar scent of Sylleblossoms mixed with every flower imaginable. “It’s… it’s beautiful, Prompto. It truly is.”

“I keep my promises,” Prompto folded his arms and gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. “I heard this was the only flower field like it in the world, number one on my list of secret photo spots. The climate of three countries all mix in this one place, so all sorts of flowers grow here all year ‘round. Magic’s got something to do with it too. Magic and flowers are _totally_ your thing.” 

“I could spend an eternity here,” Lunafreya whispered. She tried to burn into her mind the way the light caressed the scene as the wind sent ripples into the sea of colour. She knew she didn’t have an eternity. “But… what shall we do now?”

“Now,” Prompto paused for dramatic effect, and reached into his pocket. “It’s picture time.”

Prompto grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer—something no one had ever done before. The act reminded Lunafreya of an embrace, something only her loved ones had done before Tenebrae fell. _Loved ones_. She fought off the heat rushing to her face at the very thought of it, but it only reminded her of the warmth coming from Prompto’s body as she pressed against him. 

_Click!_

The shutter snapped. So did whatever was holding back her embarrassment.

“W-wait, Prompto—“ Lunafreya had prided herself in her perfect responses to any unforeseen event, but for once she was at a loss. It was too late. Prompto had already taken a look at the picture. 

“Lady Luna, your face seems really red in the shot,” Prompto frowned. “Are your powers making you sick again? …Man, maybe this was a bad idea. You should get some rest.”

“I assure you, I am well,” Lunafreya replied. Before Prompto could say anything more, she added: “This was a wonderful idea, Prompto. I will truly cherish this moment. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“You really think so!?” Prompto beamed at the very mention of ‘fun’. Lunafreya nodded and sat down on a particularly bare patch of the field. She had managed to compose herself by now, and motioned for the other to sit next to her. Prompto wordlessly obeyed. 

Moments passed in silence, the both of them appreciating the view. This was another thing they shared in common; their love for beautiful landscapes. Lunafreya doubted there was anyone else who could share in her love for every wonderful thing the world had to offer aside from Prompto. It was no wonder the man wanted to capture it all at any given moment.

“Prompto,” Lunafreya asked, serene as always. “Is this a date?" 

He choked on air. 

“Wh…what!? N-no, I wouldn’t dream of it!” Prompto tried not to scream and pull his hair out at the very suggestion. He was suddenly reminded of how close they were sitting together and how this moment was indeed, very private. As in, the romantic type of private. “Lady Lunafreya, you’re like, the greatest woman I’ve ever known in my life. You’re smart, pretty, kind… you stay strong even when the world crashes around you. Someone as incredible as you needs someone just as amazing.”

Prompto fidgeted around before continuing. He seemed nervous about his sudden confession. 

“You need like, a hero or, ah, a prince! Because you’re a princess!” His voice seemed do bounce as if he was immersed in a fantasy. Then it suddenly dropped. “And I’m just a common foot soldier of the country that tore yours apart.”

“I am no longer a princess of anything,” Lunafreya closed her eyes and sighed. She had resigned to her fate as an Oracle. 

“Don’t be silly! I know I don’t always act like it, buuuuut…” Prompto perked up once again since he sensed Lunafreya’s spirits going down. He reached out to pluck a Sylleblossom; the flowers used to weave the royal family’s crowns, and pinned it on the braids of her hair. The tips of his fingers brushed against her ear as he pulled them away.

Prompto's smile reached to his eyes. “You’ll always be one to me.”

 

\--

 

Awful rumours stirred about Lunafreya’s attendants. Apparently, a blonde Imperial officer had been caught sneaking away the Oracle and had received punishment for insubordination. From Gentiana’s report, the officer in question was indeed Prompto, and his crime was punishable by death. Lunafreya nearly burst into tears at the news, but Gentiana had more to add: Thankfully, Verstael Bisithia, his father and the Imperial Research Minister, had moved mountains to save his only son. But such an exception was unheard of and there were many strings attached to his safety; the rumours circulating about them never agreed to one fact. However, they all mentioned something about Prompto’s health; that something had changed in him after his father had personally decided on his punishment.

Lunafreya’s thoughts were wrought with worry. Is this because she had disobeyed the empire? Was her dear friend truly alright? Surely he can’t be hospitalized somewhere? 

“Yo,” A familiar voice stepped into her room shortly after a knock, and interrupted her thoughts. “Wassup Lady Lu…nah?” 

Lunafreya rushed over to her visitor and wrapped him in a hug. The thin cloth of her dress pressed hard against the steel buttons of empire’s uniform. She looked up to the man, hands on both of his cheeks now and examined him. Other than a look mixed with surprise and confusion, he looked exactly the same. This was Prompto. “I’m so glad to see you well. I feared the worst.”

“Haha, well fear no longer, cuz I lived to tell the tale of taking the Oracle out on a ‘ _date_ ’,” Prompto had his signature teasing grin, after he had put two and two together and realized _the one and only_ Oracle-Princess had been embarrassed about that fact. He wasn't going to let this down for a while. “I even got the photos developed! Wanna see your blushing face?” 

“I don’t have a choice, now do I?” Lunafreya chuckled, a curled finger pressed to her lips as if that could suppress her happiness from gushing forth. The usual quips and laughs. He was alive and well! 

“No. You don’t,” Prompto smirked, already fishing out pictures from pockets that really should’ve contained spare bullets and potions instead. “Can’t help it, you know how pushy we Imperials get. It’s genetics.” 

“Then allow me to pour some tea before you get us started,” Lunafreya clapped her hands excitedly. Before Prompto could protest, she had already brought cups from out of nowhere. “It’s been out for a while, I hope it’s still hot enough to serve.”

“Um, yeah, still feels pretty warm,” Prompto took a polite sip. “Thanks, Lady Luna.”

Lunafreya had taken a sip herself and looked at him strangely. The tea was definitely room temperature. It could even be described as cold. She decided to test something out. “…It’s actually iced tea.” 

“Eh?”

“I had one of my attendants make it cold,” Lunafreya lied. She felt awful about lying to her friend, but knowing Prompto, he wouldn’t reveal his ailments so easily. His smile masked many things, and she could only guess what they were.   

“Err, right. ‘Course it’s cold.” Prompto tried to brush it off with a shrug and tried to put his attention back to his pictures. The gesture was in vain, since Lunafreya already suspected something was wrong.

“Prompto…” Lunafreya set her tea aside. Her heart pounded in dread. “Is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

Prompto had opened his mouth to say _no_ , but decided against it. It’s no use lying to Lady Luna. He swallowed.

“Dad said I wasn’t suited to be in the army,” Prompto tried to get the words out carefully, because he knew all too well exactly what it would sound like. “So he… helped me out in the best way he knows how. Cause y’know. He’s like the big shot when it comes to anything magitek. He’s just worried about me.”

" _Magitek_..." The word felt like poison in her mouth. Lunafreya's fingers curled into a fist and she forced herself still on her seat. "Are you... aware of the very nature of this technology? I can sense a dark power beyond mere machinery in all that is derived from magitek."

"You can _sense_ it?" Prompto blinked in surprise. "Guess that's the Oracle for you. But... I... I hope you'll forgive me. I've known the processes involved in magitek for a long time now. Family secret I guess?" He laughed, but there was no happiness in it. "Been in Dad’s office enough times to know the details, and had enough arguments with him to know he can’t stop. He's a good guy and I mean it. I mean he _is_ the big daddy who raised a total goofball like me. He started this all because he thought he could help the people with his genius brain, but then everything went beyond his control. So believe me when I say that I know exactly what I'm getting into."

Prompto didn’t mention how this was something he had to do to stay by Lunafreya’s side. He also didn’t mention how the numbness kept getting more intense by the day, and not being able to feel temperature wouldn't be the end of it. But he didn’t mind. At least with his father’s enhancements, he won’t be so useless. 

“I trust my dad,” Prompto said adamantly. He _had_ to try to lighten the mood. “I mean, his stuff really did work! Saved my butt from the death penalty ANDDDD my accuracy’s off the charts now! Plus I got a lot better at fighting! Pretty sure I gained like, ten levels overnight, so get _set_ to get _protected_ , Lady Luna. Turn that frown upside down!”

“Prompto… you are good enough just the way you are,” Lunafreya told him, taking his hand. Prompto just smiled sheepishly at being seen through. Lady Luna was always perceptive but she still knew him too well. “I don't think I could smile at your punishment, Prompto. At the very least, might I try healing those effects?” 

“Uhm, go for it?” Prompto blushed. He was only realizing now exactly whose hand he was holding. Damn that numbness. Damn that we-went-on-a-date thing. “Lady Luna, has anyone ever told you that you have a big heart? Your situation really sucks but here you are, worrying more about—OW!!”

He jerked back the instant speckles of light spewed forth from their touch, shattering the cup in his hand in the process and spilling its contents all over Lunafreya’s white dress. 

“OMG. I am so sorry, Lady Luna!!” Prompto panicked himself into an apologetic mess. He didn’t know whether or not it was okay to wipe the tea off of her clothes. Instead, he just flailed his arms around. “That is definitely going to stain and your dress is probably worth more than my whole _life_. I just—wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much. I really, REALLY hope that cup of tea wasn’t hot now, because I kinda sorta failed my first aid training and I don’t actually know what to do about burns a-and, AGHH!!”

His voice turned shrill and he clutched at his hair. “I just injured the Oracle!!”

“Oh, Prompto it’s not as bad as you say,” Lunafreya tried to calm him down while simultaneously avoiding porcelain shards. “The tea had already cooled down considerably. It was neither hot, nor cold.” 

“Really? Whew! That’s great!” Prompto gave a nervous chuckle. “Glad you’re okay. I guess I can take ‘facing divine retribution’ off of my list of things to do tonight!” 

Lunafreya tried to smile at that, but she couldn’t. If her light would hurt someone it only meant one thing:

It was beyond her powers to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niff is a derogatory term that only Lucians use. Prompto and Lunafreya will always refer to the people of Niflheim as “Imperials”. It's my head cannon that Verstael isn't a bad guy. He might've created MTs, but he tried to convince the emperor not to kill the Oracle and specifically gave control of the army to Ravus. ;_; I feel like he's secretly on the Oracle's side.
> 
> If you know what game I ripped off the hot tea scenario from, you get a cookie. c: A Gralean cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this was a two-shot?  
> I lied :D

* * *

  **Prompto (18)**

**Lunafreya (22)**

* * *

 

After that incident with that nearly landed Prompto the death penalty, they had to be much more careful about their meetings. Usually, it would come in the form of a photograph, slipped discreetly under the door to her room. The anxiousness of waiting for the daily surprise kept Lunafreya glancing at the door every minute as she spent the mornings writing her letters. Last time, it was a very candid shot of Emperor Iedolas’ wrinkly double chin, with his mouth half-open in midsentence and a tongue raised perfectly between his teeth like a gawking chicken. 

Lunafreya had giggled silently to herself, knowing the soldier on the other side of the door was suppressing his laughter just as much as she was. She kept those photographs in her drawer, hidden under Prompto’s handkerchief. There was a stack of them by now, and the one on top was always the picture of her, face pink as the carnations in the background, pressed against her soldier. Their blonde hair seemed to merge with one another’s. 

Admittedly, she may have sent a couple of his pictures to the Prince of Lucis.

“In another life, I think you would’ve been fast friends,” Lunafreya mentioned on their way to another remote village to offer the blessings of the Oracle. It was just the two of them in a drop ship, with a squad of magitek troopers on standby in the hangar. Lightened security, since their destination was so close to the Imperial capital. But not really all that light, since they were Shock Troopers, ready to blow themselves up along with the two if they decided to veer off course. Wonderful. 

“Dunno about that, Lady Luna,” Prompto sat at the helm, adjusting a handful of the controls at his disposal. He casually steered with the other hand; technology just came naturally to him. “It might turn into a bloodbath for your attention. Me versus pampered magical rich boy. Best case scenario? We’d be a trio of best buds. Worst case? Gladiator duel to the DEATH. And with the scales tipped to Prince Charming’s side because I’m just a humble little plebe. I can imagine how _that_ goes.”

Prompto flattened his hand into a horizontal line and made sawing motions at his neck. The dying catoblepas impression was more accurate than Lunafreya cared to admit, and her lips tugged up into a smile.

It was all too easy to forget his condition.

Lunafreya could agree with Verstael on one thing: Prompto wasn’t suited to be a soldier. He was not the sort of man that could stay still for more than 5 minutes, and often wandered from his post to take pictures. The fact that he wandered far further than usual take pictures (of… snails, it seemed like?) meant that he had more distance to travel. He might look skimpy at a first glance, but the coat he wore concealed the muscles he developed through years of training. Of course, the Empire wouldn’t allow the Oracle to travel without adequate protection, and they had somehow deemed Prompto to be enough. 

So when a masked insurgent burst from the crowd and cried “DEATH TO THE ORACLE!”, dagger raised, Lunafreya desperately wished he was by her side. The gods granted it.

It had happened so fast, but Prompto was faster. _Inhumanely_ faster.

In one moment, she was a mere seconds away from her death; her hands still upon the old woman’s she had been healing. The next, Prompto stood between them, crouched into position and the faintest trace of red trailed behind his movements.

A hand tactlessly grabbed the knife by the blade before it could connect to the Oracle’s flesh. A swooping kick behind the knees made the assailant crumble but before he could fully fall, the blade was pulled away from his grip. The other arm of the man was pulled back with a twist just shy of dislocation, and a foot pressed on his back as he was made to kneel before her. 

When all was done, the crowd was shocked into silence as the hum of red magic filled the air like static.

“Was that just…?” Lunafreya gasped.

“Didn’t think I could pull that off outside of training,” Prompto wheezed, trying to shake off the adrenaline. Lunafreya thought she saw a glint of red in those eyes. “Man, these stat boosts are _nuts_. Lady Luna, you weren’t hurt, were you?”

“I… I am uninjured,” Lunafreya began. That was _magitek_. “But you—“

“Your rites are a _sham_ ,” The insurgent spat, struggling to rise. Prompto gripped him tighter, and the man winced then stayed silent. The crowd was beginning to whisper.

“...Your pardon, Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto said, louder this time for the crowd to hear. Imperial officers weren’t well met during these events, and it would be best for everyone to think they weren’t as close as they truly were. “This ruffian and I will take our leave.” 

His back was straightened and his heels dug into the earth. Despite the dragging a full grown man with him, the way he walked was undoubtedly that of a military man; he’d come a long way from his sloppy form as a child. But his boyish grin hadn’t changed one bit. He gave her a wink.

“As you please, Officer Bisithia,” Lunafreya played along. The two grinned at each other like two little kids sharing a secret. She supposed this was a poor time to discuss things.

The crowd had somewhat thinned during the scuffle. Whether it was the insurgent’s actions or Prompto’s odd powers that scared them away was left to debate, but Lunafreya made quick work of the rest of her blessings.

“Prompto,” Lunafreya addressed him after she finished. He had leaned on the side of the carrier they arrived in, trying to act like a guard and failing. He looked more like a bored child who had a “time-out”, but perked up the moment she approached. “Was that the magitek you spoke of earlier?”

“Mhmm,” Prompto nodded. “It’s supposed to work like your magic, but they couldn’t get it right and all it does is enhance movements and stuff. Never would’ve made it in time without it.”

Prompto smiled. Lunafreya didn’t. 

At this close proximity, if Lunafreya strained her senses enough, she could feel the darkness in Prompto too. She wanted to run to Prompto’s father and demand a cure for whatever had been imposed on him. No, perhaps her rage would be better directed at the Empire. First they had taken her country, then her family, then her life. Now the Empire was once again taking something precious from her, her dear friend, and this time at such a torturously slow pace. She wanted to scream. Her dearest wish since the fall of Tenerbrae was to laugh like she had once done as a child, _but not like this_. 

“You’re hurt,” was all she said.

Prompto just looked at his hands in surprise and tried to laugh while he shrugged. He didn’t even notice his blood dripping from his palms and staining the white of his coat. It was clear that he no longer felt anything at all. “Red’s just part of the uniform.” 

Lunafreya sighed, and took his hand. Jewels of light appeared in the air.

“Uh, you don’t have to do that, Lady Luna,” Prompto winced as her magic flowed. He tried to pull away, but she held his hand steady. “I heal a lot faster now, and I can just wrap it up in some bandages for the bleeding.”

“Hush now,” Lunafreya felt some sort of comfort that Prompto could actually feel _something_. Even if it was only the medical sting of her powers. “I recall you mentioned failing your first aid training. Besides, I’m quite confident in my ability to heal.”

“You just had to remember that one bit. Thanks,” Prompto said sarcastically. He had begun to get used to the pain, so he decided to make the best of it. “On the bright side, if it wasn’t for this side effect I’m pretty sure this would hurt like a—“

“Language,” Lunafreya reprimanded him before he could even get the word out.

“Like a…” Eyebrows scrunched in thought. “Gladiator duel to the death with the Prince of Lucis?”

“That’s a battle with an undecided champion,” Lunafreya let her light fade as the wound had just about vanished. “You may even be at the winning side. A poor comparison, in my opinion.”

“Geez, you really know how to set the bar,” Prompto brushed the side of his head with his free hand. “Nice to hear that the Oracle would think oh-so highly of me to say I’d have a shot against the Empire’s most wanted.”

“You’re merely not allowing yourself the recognition you deserve,” Lunafreya lifted the bone of his knuckle to her lips. This was a gesture she used upon children who came to her in tears, or at the elderly who despaired at their own helplessness. The effect on Prompto was tenfold. It was hard to believe his body was numb by the way his face contorted into three different emotions at once at her touch.

Lunafreya held his hand as if she could pass her will to him. “You saved my life just moments ago. Have faith in yourself, Prompto. Just as I do in you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaAVByGaON0). Highly recommend for you to listen. c:

* * *

**Prompto (19)**

**Lunafreya (23)**

* * *

 

Typically, being the Oracle’s guard just meant standing outside of the door to her room, using the dropship as a chauffer, or otherwise follow her around like a lost puppy. Prompto would’ve done that even if he wasn’t paid to; he chatted her ears off with every step completely ignoring protocol. The higher ups didn’t seem to mind; Commodore Aranea loved to tease him on her rare visits, their banters putting a smile on Lunafreya in spite of herself. Ravus seemed to take note of her change in mood in the past year and silently tolerated Prompto’s existence. 

So when the chatter stopped, Lunafreya felt as though a piece of herself had been emptied.

It had been days, and Prompto still hadn’t said a word to her. Sure, there were the daily texts and the usual photographs slipped under her door, but in the silence of her room, she missed the company. She missed Prompto. 

She finally had enough and cracked open the door to her room, only to be met immediately with a gun aimed at her head. The other guard, stationed to the right hand side of the door, was the only one who didn’t move. He stared at her with surprise and a question in his eyes. Lunafreya sighed with relief to see that Prompto was alright. 

“Surely I can walk about my own home,” Lunafreya told the other guard as she brushed it away with the back of her hand. She didn’t even want to touch such a terrible invention. “I will be taking an escort.” 

She wordlessly pressed on into the depths of the halls. Prompto followed.

“Prompto,” Lunafreya began, her heels echoing steadily against white marble floors. “Is there a reason why you’ve been so silent as of late? I didn’t want to pry but… I do worry.”

No response. Prompto’s footsteps fell out of sync and stopped completely.

“Prompto?”

Lunafreya turned to see him hesitantly tapping away at his phone. At first, she thought it was incredibly rude of him to place his attention elsewhere while they were conversing. She even dared to think she was a little jealous at that moment, but any feeling of dejection faded away completely when he held up the screen for her to read the message.

> I’ve lost my voice. 

“Oh no,” Lunafreya gasped. She took a hurried step towards him, light flaring from her fingertips before they even reached his cheeks. He didn’t shy away from the touch, but he did glance away embarrassed.

“How long has it been since?” Lunafreya fussed over him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Prompto gave her a lopsided, knowing smile at the unintentional pun.

“This is not a joke, Prompto,” Lunafreya sighed. He really ought to take care of himself more. “Don’t tell me this is another side effect of what happened last year?”

Prompto let out a breathless, soundless laugh from between her fingertips. He worked on a response.

> LOL it’s all g, Luna
> 
> Don’t really need to talk anyway
> 
> I can still text and take the sickest pics!
> 
> A picture’s worth 1000 words right?

“Your voice is worth more,” Lunafreya said softly. Prompto opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He tapped away again.

> Luna, for you, I’d go through this all over again and more. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had in my life. I think these days we spend together are worth the most!

Proper punctuation. Just like what Lunafreya had teasingly requested before. She couldn’t help but think he was trying to appeal this method of communication to her. She couldn’t help but think the empire made them both lonely, because unwillingly, she had to agree.

These days are far too precious.

 

\--  

 

Later that night, Lunafreya’s phone buzzed by her bedside. The only texts she could receive were from the Imperial Army; all other lines were cut so that she would have minimal contact with any outside influence. Usually, it would be notifications from officers about her schedule, but at this time of the day, it was more likely to be her brother or Prompto. She was right.

> Hey Luna
> 
> Hope you’re still up! (pls still be up)
> 
> Didn’t think I had the right words for you back then, but I thiiiiiink this pretty much sums up what I wanted to say

Prompto’s texts were always different from the others she received. Full of life and emotion in a line of dialogue.

> Sylleblossoms. Dunno about the whole Oracle-King thing, but I get it what you mean about duty. Protecting you is mine.
> 
> Military school’s always been full of people with sticks up their butts, and no one is ever home. Dad works crazy shifts.
> 
> I mean you’re kind of the only friend I have. ._. Don’t take that the wrong way, I’d rather have you than anyone else in the whole world
> 
> You mean the world to me, really.

 A pause. 

> Also sending you some baby chocobo pics because they make me happy and I want you to be happy too. :3

Lunafreya was suddenly too aware of the silence of her room. Pryna and Umbra had fallen asleep in the corner. Gentiana had left, leaving only the chill of the night. It was too empty.

> Prompto, I feel the same way.

 

\--

 

It had been well over a decade since Lunafreya became Oracle and tirelessly worked to tide the Scourge from ravaging the world. It always took a toll on her body, and while it had once made her cry out in pain as a child, she had accustomed herself to putting up a brave front during her rituals. The people looked to her for more than just a cure, and there were times where a smile and gentle words could do more than what her powers could. There would be time for writhing in pain, later. 

This wasn’t one of those days.

Prompto saw it coming; he knew exactly when Lunafreya faltered much more than her usual and had tossed her a worried glare. The message reached her even as he stood a fair distance from the crowd.

“ _I will not rest until the darkness is banished_ ,” Lunafreya mouthed stubbornly at his direction. Prompto rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother?

It didn’t take long for Lunafreya to push herself past her limit. More and more people flowed to the event than she anticipated. She couldn’t turn any of them down; not when there were so many people suffering. She healed, and healed, and healed until the world seemed to overwhelm with her power and her mind spun into a dizzying white. 

When Lunafreya came to, she was surrounded by a crowd of worried people and blue-violet eyes staring into her own. It took her a moment to recognize that it was Prompto who was holding her in his arms. Odd. She thought the colours of his eyes were closer to that of the sky. Now it seemed like a drop of red paint had been added into them, turning their colour closer to the shade of her favourite flowers.

> Hey. You passed out, you okay? D: Sorry to get so close.

The message was held for her to see, but even as she sat on her own, one of his arms remained reassuringly at her back.

“Prom—“ Lunafreya caught herself. Right. They weren’t supposed to be friends here; there were too many people watching. “Officer Bisithia. I thank you for your assistance, but it is not required.”

If it were any other Imperial officer, she would have outright lashed out. She had vehemently insisted that soldiers were not to draw near her place of healing as a teenager, and even more so not to lay a hand on her. It had been her only respite from the hounding of Imperials at the time. The Oracle always recoiled in disgust at the touch of a Niflheim soldier; it would be strange for things to change. 

> Ok but pls take a break Luna >_<

Lunafreya didn’t take a break. Prompto expected that; some things never changed about her and her desire to put others before herself was one of them. She really needed to take care of herself more. But if you can’t stop her, then support her. 

 _Such is the way of the Oracle_ , Prompto thought dramatically and sighed. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and hastily scrawled. The moment their gazes locked once more, he held it up; short enough so that no one else would see, but long enough for her to read: 

> You’re doing great!!
> 
> I’m your cheerleader!!
> 
> !! GO LUNA GO !!

Prompto flashed her the biggest grin he could. He even put in the effort to draw little dancing chocobos on the page.

Lunafreya’s lips curled ever so faintly in amusement. Somehow, she felt more energized than before.

 

\--

  

Prompto was staring deep in thought at one of the photos in his camera. It was time for a lunch break, and usually he’d have some small adventure prepared for her. The last time, he lured a catablopas to the shore for a photo shoot. He nearly flipped when Lunafreya actually started _petting_ the monster. The two were often told that they were reckless—pushing the rules set by the Empire to the limit, and pushing their own safety even further.

“Prompto, it’s time for lunch,” Lunafreya called out helpfully. She sat next to him on a cold, rough concrete ledge and leaned over to view the picture. It was a picture of her just now, healing the people. There was a prayer upon her lips, kindness in her eyes, and strength in the hands she placed on the dying. This is how Prompto sees her.

He still didn’t budge. It was strange for Prompto not to light up like a child on their birthday at her presence because to him (and to her) it was the only time they ever got to have any sort of fun. The rest of the day was always dedicated to duty.

Puzzled, and a little perplexed, Lunafreya booped his nose with the tip of her finger.

Prompto jumped back, a soundless scream still on his lips. He seemed to register her presence with alarm, and hastily typed up a text:

> Whoa! When did you get here, Luna?

“I’ve been here for quite a while,” Lunafreya said, putting her hands behind her back and looking up at him. “You’ve been dreaming for a bit.”

> Yeah, I’ve been like zoning out more. I think I’m just tired.

Prompto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and put away his camera.

“Yes, of course,” Lunafreya bit her lip, but she had more to say. “Don't push yourself.”

 

 

There was more to it than just being tired.

Lunafreya had enough. She knew exactly what was going on.

She mustered every once of courage that she had and stormed into the Research Minister’s office in Tenebrae the moment they returned, completely leaving behind all of her Imperial escorts. Even Prompto stayed behind for once. Knowing his relationship with his father, he surely would’ve tried to stop her. 

The aged man sat quietly in his desk, and only spared her a glance as she burst in. Wrinkles lined his face; no doubt the stress of work has caused him to age far more quickly than he should have. The might of the empire's army was dependent on the mind of this one man.

Lunafreya couldn’t forgive him for doing something so awful to his only son, despite Prompto’s repeated silly selfies with his father and constant praise when the name is mentioned. She never would’ve guessed that a scowl would be possible while someone playfully pulled their cheeks into a smile. Leave it to the man behind magitek to make the impossible happen.

"Minister Bisithia," Lunafreya forced herself to quell the rage she felt in her stomach. "Just what have you done to your son?"

"I gave him the power to become a better soldier," Verstael answered. He was going through a stack of reports, and barely spared his attention to the messenger of gods. "I am aware of his affiliation with you over these past few years. Surely you would know his character well by now.” He flipped a page. “He is impulsive and carefree. The complete opposite of what is needed to survive in times of war."

"Such power comes with a price," Lunafreya said through her teeth. It was the most unladylike thing she could ever remember doing. "My own comes at the expense of my health. What you have given him comes at the expense of his humanity. Did you think someone as vibrant and full of life as he is, would be happy to lose himself for power?"

He would soon be as empty as the rest of Verstael’s creations.

"Lady Lunafreya," Versatel finally set down his set of papers and gave her his full attention. She decided those eyes were the only thing he and Prompto had in common. "I know what is best for my son. The details are none of your concern."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, have you seen Verstael's eyes? They look almost exactly like Prompto's. Kinda makes me think he's actually a clone tbh.


End file.
